screamqueensfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scream Queens : Danganronpa Edition/ SQDR1: Freetime Events
List and the Transcript of the Freetime Events that occur during Scream Queens : Danganronpa Edition 1. Chanel Oberlin Chapter 1 part 1 1. Chanel What?You want to talk with me?I don't mind,not like I will listen to you anyways. Grace I spent my time with Chanel. Chanel and I grew closer to eachoter today...or did we? Chanel Hmmm...okay.Don't waste my time with that next time please.I have no time to hang out and befriend pledges like you.Bye. Chanel #2 Chapter 1 part 1 1. Chanel #2 Ah,hey!It's you...Gracie,right?I'm bored right now,you can drink tea with me if you want to. Grace I spent my time with Number 2,drinking tea in the kitchen and chatting about various things. Looks like Number 2 and I grew closer today... 'Chanel #2 '''Hmmm...Today was my first time spending time with a pledge,but oh well,you must spend your time with something when you are imprisoned in here.You are not that bad as Chanel said,tough. '''Grace '''Oh,I guess you don't really spend time with people other than the Chanels,right? '''Chanel #2 '''Yup,that's right.I am Chanel's favourite,and I was her first Chanel.I always followed her orders...I don't really feel free when I'm around her,you know.If you'd like to,feel free to talk with me sometime again! 2. '''Chanel #2' Oh,hi there,Gracie!Hehe,would you like to chat for a while? Grace I spent my time with Chanel #2,chatting about various things... Looks like Number 2 and I grew a little closer today... Would you like to give Number 2 a present? What would you like to give to her? >Peach Pink Nail Polish< ''' '''Chanel #2 ...!For me...?Wow,Gracie!That's really nice of you! .... .... This place is just so boooring... Some booze would lighten the mood for sure...Agh...!What am I thinking?! Grace What's wrong...? Chanel #2 Ugh,nothing just... Not a long time ago...I used to have alcohol problems... My parents would do nothing about it tough,they just ignored me...as always... Grace Oh,uhm...I didn't mean to make you feel bad!But your whole alcohol problem is just in the past,right?Then there's nothing to worry about! Chanel #2 I-I guess,you are right... 3. Chanel #2 '''Hi,Grace.You would like to hang out?Sure thing! '''Grace ''I spent time with Chanel #2,talking about various things.'' Chanel #2 and I grew closer today... Would you like to give Number 2 a present? What would you like to give to her? >Make-up Set< Chanel #2 Oh,for me?Grace,you don't have to be so nice! Grace It's because you are a friend. Chanel #2 '''Huh?Friend?Gracie,that's a really nice thing to hear,no one has told me that before.If so,I guess it's okay if I tell you that...I always wanted to tell it to someone,but I never really had a chance to.You know...My parents hate me. '''Grace '''Huh...? '''Chanel #2 '''I was an unwanted child.My parents were rich so they bought me everything just to shut me up.I was rich,yet I had no friends,until Chanel decided to make me her minion.We were besties since.She may not look like it,but Grace,trust me,she is a really good person.I'm pretty sure if I told her that,she'd just laugh at me,but I guess she feels the same. '''Grace '''I see,but,you must tell her that once. '''Chanel #2 '''Gh-! '''Grace ''Number 2 siently walked away.'' 4. Chanel #2 Uh?It's you...Sorry for leaving you so sudden yesterday.Would you like to drink some tea with me like when we first talked?My favourite Tea is Strawberry Tea,which one do you like? Grace I spent time dirnking tea with Chanel #2. Number 2 and I grew closer today... Chanel #2 Uhhh....Gracie?I guess....You can call me a good friend now...? Grace Of course I can!Even tough you are a Chanel,you are a good person,who I can trust...! Chanel #2 Oh,so you think that...Well,I guess you are my...5th best friend! After Chanel,#3,#4 and #5.Ummm...Sonya will be good too.Sonya Herfmann,that's my name.You can call me that. Grace That's great!And what about Chanel?Have you told her how much she means to you? Sonya W-well,I guess...I will tell her now! Grace Suddenly,Sonya looked at her bangle. Sonya The timer...it's almost about to go down...Look!It says '00:00:08:24'!What is gonna happen if it goes down?!Should we tell the others? Grace '''Yes.We should call everyone here. '''Sonya '''O-okay!I will go tell Chanel!She is still sleeping! '''Grace '''Ok!I'll go to the dorms! Chanel #3 TBA. Chanel #5 TBA. Chanel #6 TBA. Grace Gardner '''Chapter 1 part 1 1. ' Zayday' Oh,hi Grace!Would you like to talk for a while? Grace ''I spent time with talking with Zayday about various things... Looks like Zayday and I grown closer to eachother today... '' Zayay '''So,Grace.What do you think about all that stuff? '''Grace '''Stuff...? '''Zayday '''You know...!We are being trapped in here! '''Grace '''Oh!You know,we must stay calm and wait for now. '''Zayday '''That's right.I don't know what my grandmom think about all that...You know,she is kinda weird,but she is really caring,I bet that she is worrying so much about me right now... '''Grace '''Same with my father.He always worries about me and he wants to protect me at all cost.I'm the most important person in his life.Ever since my mom died... '''Zayday '''But no worries!I'm sure we will find a way to get out of here in no time! '''Grace '''Yes,I guess you are right. '''Zayday '''Okay Grace,see ya later! '''Grace '''Bye! Zayday Williams '''Chapter 1 part 1 1. ' Zayday' Oh,hi Grace!Would you like to talk for a while? Grace ''I spent time with talking with Zayday about various things... Looks like Zayday and I grown closer to eachother today... '' Zayay '''So,Grace.What do you think about all that stuff? '''Grace '''Stuff...? '''Zayday '''You know...!We are being trapped in here! '''Grace '''Oh!You know,we must stay calm and wait for now. '''Zayday '''That's right.I don't know what my grandmom think about all that...You know,she is kinda weird,but she is really caring,I bet that she is worrying so much about me right now... '''Grace '''Same with my father.He always worries about me and he wants to protect me at all cost.I'm the most important person in his life.Ever since my mom died... '''Zayday '''But no worries!I'm sure we will find a way to get out of here in no time! '''Grace '''Yes,I guess you are right. '''Zayday '''Okay Grace,see ya later! '''Grace '''Bye! Pete Martínez '''Chapter 1 part 1 1. Pete Hey Grace!Would you like to sit down and talk for a while? Grace I spent time with Pete,talking about various things... Pete and I grew a little closer today... 'Pete '''Sooo....Grace.Nowadays I saw you hanging out with one of Chanel's minions.The second one,I guess? '''Grace '''Uhhh...Yes!Do you have a problem with that? '''Pete '''No,but...I don't want you to be influenced by them.The Chanels are evil b_tches,you are better than them. '''Grace '''Pete,Number 2 is a good person,I saw enough to confirm that.Only because Chanel made fun of you once doesn't mean I can't befriend one of her minions.And with that,enough said. ''Saying that,I left Pete. Pete '''Grace...! Chad Radwell '''Chapter 1 part 2 1. Grace Some of us went back to the dorms,some of us went downstairs or the kitchen.Only me and Chad stayed at the wardrobe,where Sonya's corpse were located... ''Were you close to her? Chad Huh...?Yeah.Kinda.I banged her.Multiple times.But that's not a big deal.I already banged the other Chanels too.You know,Grace,now that you asked me,I'll tell you:I'm the hottest guy in the whole university.Or world.So every girl,and guy,and animal falls for me.I banged almost all the chicks on the campus,and Chanel is unable to accept that,and now she's pissed at me.But there's one thing I learned that being hot and popular isn't everything.There's friendship and bond beetween people,and that's what matters.And I bang all the chicks,because I want to form a bond with everyone.Would you like to be the next one that I do that to?By the way,Number 2's corpse looks freaking hot,don't you think? Grace Uhmm...that's nice to hear that from you but I'd prefer to refuse...thanks. Chad Oh,okay... Melanie Dorkess '''Chapter 1 part 1' 1. Grace U-uhm?Melanie? Melanie O-oh.It's you,Grace.Wh-what do you want...? Grace Oh,I just wanted to hang out with you. Melanie You don't h-have to... Grace But I want to! Melanie Hm. Grace I spent time with sitting next to Melanie's bed... Melanie and I grew closer today...or did we? Melanie Grace,you are such a good person...hanging out with a freak like me... Grace M-Melanie!You are not a freak! '''Melanie '''Hm.If you say so... But no matter what,please,don't trust Chanel.She is a b_tch who's rotten to the core.It doesn't matter if she did that to me or not...You are a good person,don't let her influence you.She will do anything to get what she wants... '''Grace '''O-okay... Tiffany DeSalle TBA. Sam TBA. Jennifer TBA. Roger TBA.